A Lifetime Ago
by hunnybunny81
Summary: Harry and Severus carried on a relationship throughout Harry's seventh year/ On the day of Harry's graduation, Severus breaks it off citing that Harry needs to 'grow up'. Five years later things change…Harry P./Severus S.
1. Chapter 1

A Family's Treatise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful HPverse, I'm just borrowing it for a bit of fun, and fully intend on returning it with as little harm as possible.

Rating: We'll go with NC-17 to be safe, but it's definitely an M.

Pairing: HP/SS, HP/?

Summary: Harry and Severus carried on a relationship throughout Harry's seventh year/ On the day of Harry's graduation, Severus breaks it off citing that Harry needs to 'grow up'. Five years later things change…

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Harry sat in the window seat of his third floor London flat watching the rain pelt the glass and the people bustling about below. He closed his eyes and sighed, he missed Sev. The feeling was always prominent when it was dreary outside. It had been five years since he had last seen the man he had always hoped to be with once they had reached an understanding, and he still longed to be near him. Wrapped tightly in the strong tender embrace of his lover.

He groaned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his temples, Harry knew exactly where this train of thought lead and he knew self fulfillment never satisfied the cravings he harbored these days.

As he leaned back against the frame of the window seat, watching the rivulets he crossed his legs beneath him and decided to focus instead on their last night together, these thoughts alone were enough to make his blood run as hot as molten lava from an erupting volcano in Tahiti and then freeze as though he had just been trapped in the next ice age. Harry closed his eyes again as he let his thoughts carry him away.

 _Harry lay ensconced in Severus' arms on a fur rug that smothered the coldness of the stone dungeon floors in front of a warm fire. He sighed contentedly as he trailed his fingers lightly along his lover's arm, admiring the sheen of sweat that glistened across their bodies from their prior love making._ __

 _He was happily day-dreaming about their future as tomorrow would be his final day at Hogwarts and he would be graduating with the rest of his class mates and would finally be able to lead his life with Severus by his side. He would finally be able to tell his best friends about his relationship with the Potions Master extraordinaire Severus Snape. Harry was just imagining their reactions and his future days of assisting his Sev with potion experiments until he figured out what he wanted to do himself, when Severus' voice broke his train of thought._ __

 _"_ _Harry….we need to talk."_ __

 _Harry suppressed the urge to shiver at the tone Severus used, it reminded him of the days during his first through fifth years when Severus had hated him, well appeared to have hated him, and would demean him in front of his classmates. Even though Severus' voice seemed to flow over him and trough him like warm honey, he knew now was not the time to be aroused. The voice was dead calm, serious. He hated it when Severus was serious, it always meant something was wrong, and it was something he would not like to hear. Although he couldn't imagine what, they had long since defeated Voldemort even if it was in a low key battle with only two words having been spoken between them "Avada Kedavra", their relationship, albeit a hidden one, which Harry himself didn't like that aspect, was perfect in every way he could think of. He loved Severus. He couldn't fathom the concept of ever being with anyone other than the snarky git. True, he had never been with anyone else, but he didn't want to be either. He had known that he loved Severus since his sixth year when he was forced to study the Dark Arts with Severus, no Professor Snape at the time._ __

 _Emerald looked up to meet Obsidian._ __

 _Harry stared into those eyes trying to unlock the emotions that had been carefully placed behind the mask he had come to know from Severus' days as a spy, but were unable to discern any raw emotion within their depths._ __

 _Severus hated himself for what he was about to do , but he knew in his mind even if his heart wanted to tear him apart for the amount of pain he was about to inflict upon his younger lover, it was the right thing to do. He couldn't, he wouldn't be the one that held Harry back. Harry was eighteen, twenty years his junior, sure the brat had wormed his way into his life and was no longer the-boy-who-lived, but now the-man-who survived-and-defeated-he-who-can-now-be-named. But his, yes his, Harry, had still yet to experience a true life. Severus knew Harry needed to live his own life, create some happy memories for himself, lord knew the boy needed some. Severus set his resolve and his jaw at the same time._ __

 _"_ _Harry. I want you to leave. For good. I don't want you to write or fire call. I don't want to see you ever again."_ __

 _There it was said. The air seemed to hang ominously in the air, stifling him. Severus knew Harry was wise for his age, he also knew Harry could still be a child, he prayed that Harry would be the former at this time. He wouldn't be able to hold his ground if Harry asked him not to._ __

 _Harry laid before his lover letting his mind process what he had just been told. He closed his eyes momentarily holding in his emotions, when he opened them the mask of indifference Severus had taught him was firmly in place. For some unknown reason, he knew his lover was just trying to impart some unknown lesson on him. He knew Severus thought him young, but couldn't Sev see how much Harry needed him? How much Harry loved him? Harry knew only time would help him show Severus what he meant to him._ __

 _Harry spoke as he stood removing himself from his lover's embrace as he went around the room gathering his discarded clothing. "Very well Sev, if that is what you wish. But you will see me again." Once dressed Harry left Sev's chambers so that he could break down in the comfort of his own four poster in the Gryffindor boys' dorm._

Harry opened his eyes when he heard his clock chime. He looked up to notice the hand labeled "Ari" was currently on its way to the word home. Good, his best friend of the last three years would be home soon which meant she would be visiting him within the hour. He was glad he had decided to have her added when he had convinced her to move to London with him. At least now, he would be prepared. She had planned on taking him out to a new pub just down the way in hopes that he would finally "man up" and meet someone. He loved how stubborn his friend was but he hadn't been ready or prepared to meet someone since he was trying his best to blend in with the muggles he chose to surround himself with. The wizarding world seemed so small once he'd graduated Hogwarts and he had no desire to make his way in it after the war with Voldemort. He just wanted to be normal even if he did use his magic to make his life a lot easier than most people could. He had it, so why not use it to his advantage when need be. He just didn't envelope himself in it on a constant basis any more.

He smiled to himself, yes, he had been happy with Severus, but he was also happy with Arissa in his life, and he needed to move on. Severus had stayed true to his word, and avoided every one of Harry's attempts to contact him in the last five years. It was definitely time to move on.

He sighed as he stood up from his perch in the window seat and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for what was sure to be an evening that frayed his nerves. Running a hand through his hair he reached into the shower and turned it on so that the water would start to heat up letting the steam billow around the small area. After pulling off his t-shirt and jeans he climbed into the shower stall and closed his eyes letting the water roll down the lithe planes of his body. He still managed to retain a lithe almost swimmer's build from going to the local gym after work and he enjoyed the freedom of riding his Firebolt on the nights that he couldn't fall asleep because of stress from work or loneliness so he would fly until his limbs ached and he knew he would be able to fall into a dreamless slumber. He grabbed his shampoo and popped the cap inhaling the strong scent of vanilla that he enjoyed and would usually relax him. Running his hand through his hair he scratched his scalp giving himself a light massage while his mind drifted.

After rinsing his hair he grabbed his washcloth and began to wash his body watching as the muscled pulled and bunched beneath his skin causing him to think about times with Severus helping him wash in the shower. With those fleeting memories he felt himself begin to stiffen and groaned inwardly at his traitorous mind and body. Knowing that he wasn't going to be getting out of the shower without taking care of his now growing problem he slid his cloth covered hand down his chest, across his abs and down to his now full blown erection. He started to gently pump his hand along the flesh and let out a soft moan as he remembered one of his favorite ways of waking Severus up after one of their long nights spent together.

 _"Umph. Severus, you great oaf, get off of me," Harry whined as he tried without much success to slide the now slumbering Potions Master off of him. His bladder was really starting to give him a wicked beating._

 _He slumped back onto the bed with an extremely audible sigh and a rush of air that caused a few strands of Severus' hair to blow back off his face. Finally with a great heave, he managed to roll Severus a smidgeon further away than he was. With great effort, he squeezed his way out from beneath Severus and went to the loo._

 _After relieving himself, he stopped in the bathroom doorway leaning his shoulder against the door frame. He shook his head, smirking as he watched Severus just lay there. The lazy sod. Well, Harry had something that would wake him up. Even if it took the rest of the early morning hours._

 _With a wicked smile, Harry crossed the room and gently untangled the blankets from around Severus' legs and gingerly laid them at the foot of the bed. He grinned when Severus grunted and rolled so that he was laying on his stomach, his glorious pale arse now presented to Harry._

 _With an audible smack of his lips, he gently traced his fingertips up the back of Severus' calves, then his thighs only to stop on the taut buttocks and start kneading, gingerly easing the globes apart reveling at the sight of the puckered hole before him._

 _With a slight shiver he lowered his tongue to that sweet entrance and probed at it lightly. He continued to lap at the sweet hole, encircling the soft skin around it and tracing light patterns onto each cheek. Unable to illicit anything but a light grunt from the slumbering snake, Harry furrowed his brow. This just would not do on Christmas morning._

 _With an evil grin, he decided not to hold back and plunged his tongue directly into Severus' tight entrance, causing the man beneath him to jump, his eyes shooting wide and a deep moan from to issue from his dry lips. Severus canted his head back so he could cast a look at Harry over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to suggest that last night wasn't enough for you, brat?" Harry grinned mischievously and continued to lick and prod at the entrance eliciting more moans and a sharp intake of breath from Severus. After one last broad swipe of his tongue across the now twitching pucker, Harry sat back on his haunches and licked his lips. "Now, Severus, you know that I'm just a hormonal teenager that can't fight his urges when presented with the delectable sight that you provide me on a continuous basis."_

 _Severus arched an eyebrow as he pulled himself up on his elbows before rolling over so that Harry now straddled his thighs with his now aching hard on prominently sticking in the air. Harry smirked as he looked at his lover before lewdly lowering himself between Severus spread legs and resting an elbow on either side of the man's hips and gently placed his hand an inch away from either side of the leaking penis presented to him. "Mmmm...why thank you Severus, you've just presented me with my favorite snack." At that, Harry proceeded to lick him from base to tip._

Harry shivered as the scenes from his memory continued to play out across his mind behind his closed eyelids and gripped himself tighter. After a few more strokes he came hard and sighed as he leaned back against the cold shower tiles. After a few minutes of berating himself for still thinking about his old lover he washed himself once again sending all evidence of his self imposed loving down the drain. With another sigh he turned off the shower and proceeded to begin getting ready for his so called evening of fun. Once he was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black v neck t-shirt that hugged his figure nicely, he added a black studded belt, and a pair of black combat boots and ran his fingers through his hair once again mussing it up. He gave himself a once over in his full length mirror and shook his head. He knew he looked good and was confident in himself after all of his experience in both Hogwarts and the Muggle college he'd attended along with all of the self esteem boosting Severus had given him during their year together.

After another second to make sure he was indeed put together he headed out into his living room to grab his wallet, phone and keys to wait for the arrival of his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I finally found some inspiration for this story and a direction for it. This will probably not be updated quickly but I am working on it. It takes me a bit for my thought processes to coalesce the way I want them to so the story flows. But I have ideas now! I am also open to requests on how people would like to see the story go or certain interactions. I won't guarantee they will all make it in to the story but that doesn't mean I won't make another story using the requests. I also think that I am going to go back to my story Punishment when this is finished and include snippets of their lives after this one ends. Thoughts?

I also need to give a HUGE thank you to the lovely kizkhalifa for the Beta. Without her intervention I would not have found the direction I want this story to go.

Without any followers at all I would have just let this story collect dust so thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously own nothing. I just borrowed J.K. Rowling's Potterverse to play around in for a while.

 **A Lifetime Ago**

 **Chapter 2**

It was less than five minutes later Harry stood at his door greeting his best friend of the last five years. Ari was dressed to impress in a thigh length black dress that was covered in an intricate lace pattern that seemed to be of some kind of flower and what she had informed him were gladiator heels. He shook his head at that knowing full well that she believed they were going into a battle of sorts. One to get him laid as she was fond of reminding him.

He grabbed his jacket, pocketed his wand and stepped into the hallway closing and locking his door behind him ready to drink his woes away and maybe lose himself in a few dances. "We're still going to the Pub down the way, yeah? I only ask because you most certainly look like you put in more effort than the usual Pub requires."

Ari grinned and threaded her arm through his as they began the trek out of the apartment building and onto the streets to make their way to their evening's destination. "I'll have you know Harry that I always look fabulous and you know it. It's never an effort when you like the outcome. And no, we aren't going to the Pub." She raised an eyebrow at him as she looked over his attire. "And you knew that otherwise you would have chosen something different as well. We're going to get drunk, dance the night away and hopefully find ourselves someone marvelous to grace our respective beds this evening." She carelessly waved her free hand in a gesture to indicate that it was more about him than her.

Harry shook his head but smiled widely, "Indeed, I was well aware of the plan. Educate me, my good friend, how do you plan on getting someone into my bed? I thought I was the one that had to do the work in that respect. I don't think any man you spoke with would appreciate a woman trying to lure him into another bloke's bed."

She laughed and gave his arm a squeeze. "It's all in the liquor. Get you sloshed enough and your hips will do the talking for you. I'm so glad I got you to help me with my dance classes all those years ago. You may not be able to fox trot with the best but you can definitely move to a good beat. And those jeans are absolutely sinful. Your ass and hips will do all the talking. No blunders from stumbling words if I get you drunk enough."

Harry shook his head in amusement. "I only agreed to help you with your dance class because you said all of the partners in your class were incompetent heathens that couldn't handle your enthusiasm. And I needed a model for my final."

She snorted, "Yeah, a model that wouldn't try to get into your trousers. See Harry, this is why we fit so spectacularly well together. You and me handsome, we make the best wingmen."

Lost in their own conversations as they continued walking at a sedate pace enjoying the brisk evening air, neither noticed the dark haired man that was sitting at a café on the corner of the street drinking a cup of tea, a newspaper spread in front of him, his eyes clearly not on the paper. Severus tilted his head as he watched Harry and the young woman that he had been with for the last five years continue to meander down the street in his general direction and scowled. He knew he shouldn't be upset, he was the one who told Harry to move on and experience all that life had to offer him. He had not thought that Harry would abandon the Wizarding world and latch on to the first person whether it was a man or woman that he met. At least not with such ferocity.

He had seen Harry with this woman, whose name he had learned was Arianna, everywhere for the last five years. They seemed to bond instantly when they met at some University which Severus assumed was a higher education facility in the Muggle world. He could understand Harry's motivation behind going to an institution in the Muggle world, after all if Harry didn't plan to follow his once desired path of an Auror or even to remain with other Wizards, then he would need some credentials in the Muggle world.

What he couldn't understand was why Harry didn't seem to be doing anything with his life. Severus spent an inordinate amount of time reading over every letter that Harry had sent him over the years, rereading and refolding the parchment so often, the paper was as soft as a tissue. But each letter only carried sparse information on Harry's life itself. In the beginning, it was simply things like mentioning he was trying something new, or he was tired from some form of exam. He would mention a day at the beach, trying a new restaurant or a Cinema which Severus had learned from the Muggle Studies Professor showed films which were moving pictures that told a story. There was never any mention as to what Harry was actually _doing_ with his life other than what seemed like pointless drivel and misadventures.

It took Severus the first full year to realize that Harry was just trying to include him in his day to day life and was leaving out what he probably thought would be considered pointless or inconsequential to Severus. After that revelation and recognizing that if he wanted to know any real substantial information as to how Harry was doing and what he was actually up to, he would have to find out for himself without letting Harry know that he was still interested in him and his wellbeing. As much as Severus wanted Harry to be his, from every little nuance to the mundane activities such as making tea together, he still couldn't get past the knowledge that he himself had, had much of his own life stolen from him bowing to two masters. Harry was free, he didn't want to steal any opportunities from him or cause Harry to resent him in any way because he felt he was unable to experience anything being tied to Severus.

Severus spent the second year trying to extract as much knowledge about Muggle London from his students and the Muggle Studies Professor as subtly as he could and slowly began to acquire the appropriate items to be able to make an appearance in the area near Harry without drawing attention to himself. He spent the third year trying to actually locate Harry since the information he gathered indicated that there were numerous schools in and around the area that Harry's letters informed him he inhabited. That was a headache in and of itself and Severus spent plenty of time brewing potions to alleviate his stress and frustration with himself about how much effort he putting into locating and basically trying to stalk his former lover after all this time. Still Harry's letters kept coming and Severus couldn't let him go. He needed Harry and would wait as long as necessary to have him back even if he was the ass that let him go. Severus was torn between his thoughts on wanting to keep Harry to himself and the hatred he thought he would have if he limited Harry's life in such a way.

It was the fourth year during a weekend that Severus was sitting at a local café near one of the University Campus' that Severus caught sight of Harry and the girl. They were both laughing as they stood at a corner waiting to cross the street to a park. When the light had changed, they quickly crossed the street arm in arm and entered the park and walked toward an open area that didn't appear to have many park goers nearby. The girl placed something on the ground and crouched over it fiddling with something. Severus couldn't exactly tell what she was doing from his vantage point but couldn't really focus since his eyes didn't want to leave Harry.

He was stunning. He had filled out in the last four years, still on the slender side he seemed to have matured into his frame rather than still appearing gangly. Harry had maintained a relaxed stance, his hands shoved in the pockets of a pair of jeans that left little to the imagination, a pair of shoes that appeared to have to word 'Converse' on the side and as Severus' eyes travelled back up he noticed that Harry was wearing a black t-shirt that sat loosely around his hips but hugged his shoulders and biceps. His glasses were still black but sat better on his face and looked slimmer than the pair he wore at Hogwarts and his hair was still messy but seemed to be more designed that way than just sitting whichever way it wanted. Harry was definitely no longer a boy, not that he had been much of one, but Severus could definitely admire the man that he had grown into over the last four years. And he was breath taking. Especially with the easy set of his posture and his wide smile as he watched the girl fiddling with her box.

Severus followed Harry's line of sight and decided to take in the girl's appearance. By all right he supposed she was beautiful. She had what he assumed was rather long brunette hair that sat messily atop her head in a bun, wore a black t-shirt as well that didn't hug her figure too closely and a pair of what he believed were called jogging pants that ended in a cuff below her knees and a pair of trainers. Her skin was pale from where he sat and he couldn't make out most of her features from the distance. She finally stood up and placed her hands on her hips before turning to Harry. When they began conversing, Severus dearly wished he could be closer to hear what they were saying when he remembered he was indeed a Wizard. He cast a surreptitious glance around to see if he was being watched before producing his wand out of the sleeve of his button up so the end was hidden behind the cuff and in his palm before casting an eavesdropping charm. Their voices now clear in his ears he couldn't suppress the look of disbelief that crossed his face quickly before he recovered. The girl was asking Harry if he was ready to dance.

Harry grumbled something before shaking his head and replying that she owed him for this travesty. Severus looked up when he noticed that someone was standing next to his table and checked a quick sigh of relief when he realized it was just his waiter inquiring as to his needs. He ordered another cup of tea and returned to watching the couple across the park. The girl now had her back pressed solidly against Harry's front leaving not one once of space between them while Harry's right arm was wrapped firmly around her waist and she pulled his left arm down over her shoulder and across her chest. They were talking again.

"Ari, seriously, why do I have to do this? You know I'm bloody bollocks at dancing. I've proven that I hate it enough times when you've asked."

"Oh shut it Harry and just pay attention. You are doing this because I need a partner to practice with before I try the choreography for my final and you need a model for yours."

Severus quirked a brow wondering what Harry would need a 'model' for and why this girl couldn't find a suitable partner elsewhere. Why was she pressing herself to Harry? It was moment before Severus was able to realize what the box the girl had been playing with when she pulled out something and pointed at the box and a slow melody started playing. It was some kind of music player. A portable Victrola. How novel. At that point, she seemed to pull slightly away from Harry turning in his arms so that the one across her chest now draped across her back and leaned back so that their pelvises aligned. And she was folded backwards in his arms.

"Now Harry, I want you to turn slightly to the left unwrapping your right arm from my waist and using your left to guide me back up."

Harry nodded even though she couldn't see it and did as asked. Once they were standing side by side again, the girl, Ari, Severus noted, he had heard Harry say her name after all; slowly began to turn back into him and pulled her left arm up and around his neck before continuing the turn until she ended up flush against Harry's other side. Severus drank two more cups of tea while he watched them move in a sensual rhythm for the better part of an hour before Harry shook his head at her and collapsed in a heap to the ground.

"Enough, did you get what you needed? I'm starving."

She laughed and walked over to her little box turning it off and packing it back up. "Yes, you big oaf. Let's go feed that massive tapeworm you seem to have. I have no idea where you put it all away." She reached down offering her hand to pull him back to his feet. Once situated he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her out of the park. Severus watched them go before signaling his waiter that he was done with his tea, paid his bill and walked to an empty alley to apparate back to Hogsmeade. He returned to his quarters and spent the evening contemplating what he had discovered. Apparently Harry had indeed moved on with a young woman and was learning to dance for her. He was actually quite graceful in some of the movements and stilted in others. Clearly the girls influence.

Severus spent every weekend over the next six months apparating back to the same café to watch the park waiting for a glimpse of Harry. There were several more occasions that they danced for an hour or so before sitting and enjoying the weather until Harry complained that he was hungry or that he needed to begin his project. Severus learned that Harry needed a 'model' for an art project, or painting. A live person that he could capture for his 'final'. Severus didn't understand the concept at first but after researching he learned it was the Muggle equivalent of the N.E.W.T. a final grade to complete a particular study. He also learned where Harry went to school, a nearby Arts school focusing on dance, art and music. He and the girl where not in fact together but really good friends. If Severus had to make a comparison, this girl was Harry's Muggle Hermione and Ron combined. Severus never saw Harry with the latter two and wondered what had happened with that relationship.

It was on one of the weekends toward the end of spring that Severus overheard them talking about something called an exhibit and a graduation. Further research helped elucidate that Harry was preparing to show his "piece" and receive his "diploma". Severus made plans to attend both. After spending an entire day in Muggle London with the aid of his guidebook, he was able to locate a Muggle Tailor to outfit him in an appropriate suit of black trousers, white button up, green waistcoat and black jacket.

The night of the exhibit, he spent an extra amount of time ensuring that the suit laid across his frame fitting in all the right places, spelled his hair back tying it in place with a black ribbon at the back of his neck and made sure that his shoes were polished with a quick shining charm. He arrived shortly before the exhibit opened and made his way to a corner so that he could view the gallery without anything blocking his view. He grabbed a flute of champagne on his way and turned to wait for Harry's arrival. Thirty minutes later, he spotted Harry with Ari once again at his side, her hand wrapped around his offered elbow as they mingled with the crowd. He watched as Harry's head snapped around when his name was called and a somewhat embarrassed smile crossed his face when he nodded at the speaker. He patted Ari's arm and they made their way up to the speaker who was standing next to what Severus assumed was covered canvas. While he waited for the unveiling, Severus contemplated how easily he had seemed to fit in amongst the purely Muggle crowd and wondered not for the first time in his year of watching Harry, why so many things that seemed to be shared between the two worlds had such different names. If language had been shared easily between the two and the Wizarding world wasn't so opposed to advancing as quickly as the Muggles did, he wouldn't have had so much trouble understanding what was going on in Harry's world.

He wasn't paying attention as he was lost in his thoughts when the canvas was uncovered that he was shocked back to the present by the loud round of applause that surrounded him. He quickly returned his eyes to the canvas and felt his eyes widen as he took in Harry's piece. It was definitely the girl but she was sat in a window seat, wearing a diaphanous gown and seeming to stare out of a window that was sluiced with rain and held such a look of longing on her face that Severus felt his breath catch. It was beautiful. And Harry had painted it with his own hands. Severus had to have it. In his research he had learned that pieces on exhibit by art students could easily be purchased through an auction so he waited until the crowd had moved on taking Harry with it before he approached the portrait to get a closer look and leave his bid in the small box sitting on a pedestal next to the artwork. He stood staring at the look of utter sadness and desperation for another fifteen minutes before gathering himself and walking away to look at a few other pieces.

It was a week later when he received the news that he had won the piece and it arrived along with a note from the "artist" thanking him for his generosity and delight in his work. Severus wasted no time running his hand across the canvas feeling the brush strokes of the paint that Harry had created. After a few minutes of admiring what his onetime lover had created, he mounted the painting above the fireplace in his office so he could look at it whenever he sat behind his desk to grade atrocious essays or whenever he passed through the room.

Two weeks later, Severus was standing lost in another crowd wearing a pair of grey trousers and a black button up to watch Harry cross the stage and receive his diploma. Severus couldn't have been more proud than watching Harry take his scroll, stride across the stage and return to his seat where he hugged his friend and shook hands with several other students. Severus stood amongst the surrounding observers and watched until Harry and group of people he was speaking with began to make their way off campus before he apparated back to Hogwarts.

In the six months after Harry's graduation, Severus continued to watch. He watched and he learned. Harry had a flat not far from the park that he and Ari continued to visit. The girl had gotten a job with a dance company and was constantly at rehearsals during the day but at night, she and Harry would get together for dinner and drinks or a movie or would spend an evening out dancing or at one of their places sharing stories. Harry continued to paint and sold his art work at local galleries. Once or twice a friend from his school would commission him to create a marketing piece for wherever they were working. Harry seemed to enjoy the freedom that his chosen career had created for him. He had anonymity in both worlds since he rarely visited the Wizarding world and no one in the Muggle world knew who the "HP" was that signed their art pieces.

Severus learned that Harry still made the occasional trip to Diagon Alley to purchase books, quills, and parchment to continue the letters that he still sent to Severus. He also frequented the joke shop the Weasley's owned at least once a month where he would meet up with Ron and Hermione. Apparently they were still friends but respected Harry's wish to enjoy the anonymity that his life outside the Wizarding World brought him. Severus could understand since Harry was often speculated about in the Prophet and there were always plenty of letters or adverts proclaiming availability or desire to date the chosen one. During one conversation her overheard that Harry was still receiving marriage proposals even five years after the war and proclaiming they could help him "take his rightful place" in society again even after being considered a recluse simply because no one knew anything about him other than seeing him once a month in the shops.

Severus shook himself from his thoughts, folded up his paper and placed his cup down before standing and grabbing his coat from the back of his seat. He was wearing a pair of form fitting trousers and a dark red button up tonight. He just wanted to see where Harry was going for the evening since both Harry and Ari were dressed in attire Severus hadn't seen them in and was wondering what they were up to, then he would go home and continue to pine for his lost chance and his stupidity.

He made sure to follow at a sedate pace to not attract attention and stopped at a corner when he saw them step into line outside of what appeared to be a "Club". There was a low bass line that seemed to be thrumming through the doors every time they opened to admit someone or let someone leave. Severus watched as Harry and Ari chatted amicably with those around them until it was their turn to enter. After they had left his line of sight he disappeared behind the alley and cast a disillusionment charm on himself and returned to cross the street and stand at the front of the queue near a couple of young men that were showing some kind of plastic to the burly man guarding the entrance. When the plastic things were handed back and a nod was given, the gentleman he was standing near began to enter the building, Severus made sure he was in stride with them so he could enter without being seen or causing suspicion by opening a door that should have been closed.

Once inside, he looked around at all of the gaudy flashing lights in the dim atmosphere, the crowded area in front of a stage where bodies seemed to be writhing against each other and a long bar on either side of the floor that was crowded with people vying for the attention of the people standing behind it. He continued looking around until he saw a corridor he could walk into where he found the restrooms, ducking inside he found an empty stall and removed the charm so he could become just another patron and openly watch Harry. When he returned to the interior of the club he began looking for Harry once more. He spotted him at a table in a corner standing opposite of Ari with a group of attractive young men talking to both of them. All of them had drinks in hand that appeared to be neon green. Severus cocked an eyebrow wondering what Harry was thinking by allowing such an atrociously colored liquid to pass his lips.

He steeled himself as he watched one of the men, raven haired, dressed similarly to Harry but with a pristine white shirt move closer so that their hips were almost touching. Harry nodded at the man, smiled and set his drink on the table before grasping the other's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Severus knew Harry was confident in himself but he also knew that Harry hated being the center of attention or dancing. He supposed all of those "lessons" in the park with Ari might have had something to do with Harry's new found interest in joining the mass of undulating bodies near them.

Severus gritted his teeth though when he watched the other young man place a hand on either side of Harry's hips and tug him forward so their crotches were basically glued together. And then they began to grind when Harry's arms encircled the other man's neck. Severus's jaw clenched and his teeth began to grind in mock imitation of Harry's undulating hips. He knew he was irritated with his own response since he was the one who insisted that Harry move on, and obviously Harry was. Even with the constant letters. Harry was free to be his own man and make his own decisions. Severus had no right to continue to watch him let alone to be irritated with his actions. He still wished he didn't have to witness it. In all his observations, he hadn't considered the fact that he hadn't seen Harry with anyone other than Ari or the Weasley's excluding the few times he saw Harry at a public even surrounded by other students or colleagues. He didn't know why the thought of Harry actually being with someone else hadn't crossed his mind. Obviously he had been since Severus could only account for some of Harry's weekends and only for the last six months of the previous five years. He had been an idiot to think that Harry hadn't been with others.

The proof of it still pissed him off. Harry was his, why had he let him go? Stubborn obstinacy was his only answer. The song changed and Harry turned so that his ass was currently pressed into his current partner's groin and Severus had to spin on his heel and walk to the bar to order a drink. He was momentarily shocked and turned with a quick glance of surprise when he heard the familiar and unmistakable drawl of the man that had seemed to suddenly appear beside him.

"Severus, what are you doing? We talked about this. It isn't healthy. You have to stop." Severus recovered and turned a sneer at the blonde who stood beside him.

"Auror Malfoy. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Severus gave Draco an appraising look clocking the fitted black trousers, dark grey jumper that was more than likely cashmere and black Italian loafers. Clearly Malfoy, knew he was going to a Muggle establishment and had left his red Auror robes behind. He glanced around before moving to a decidedly less crowded corner of the club knowing that Malfoy would follow him. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before following his former Potions Professor. Once they had reached the secluded corner he turned around to face the crowd while standing shoulder to shoulder to Severus. His eyes raked over the crowd until settling on Potter and he quirked an eyebrow as he watched the two men dancing. Harry had his head thrown back against the other man's shoulder and looked as though he was in heaven enjoying the beat while rocking against his dance partner.

Draco was no stranger to how much one could change in five years but he was unprepared for what exactly those changes meant for his former school rival. He had certainly grown up in the last five years and if Potter had changed anywhere near as much as Draco had, Draco had to admit he was curious what those changes were. Other than physical of course. He also had to admit to wondering what it was about the Boy Wonder that kept Severus following him after all these years. He knew all about their former relationship having been sent to retrieve Severus a number of occasions after receiving anonymous tips about a creepy bloke that kept following someone in Muggle London but was obviously a wizard. The Professor just seemed to be watching Potter and though Severus' actions were rather creepy, Draco could internally confess a certain curiosity as to why his former teacher was so enamored with Potter.

Draco knew nothing about Potter other than he seemed to vanish from most of the Wizarding World years ago and made random appearances once a month in Diagon Alley. But he wasn't blind, he could admit a certain attractive quality from this distance. And if Potter's dance moves were any indication, he could certainly see why Snape would want to watch. But he couldn't fathom why he would do so when he was the one who called it off. Over the last few years, Severus and Draco had continued to bond well after the war, similar experiences having drawn them together. Severus had helped Draco pass his N.E. so that he could apply to be an Auror and Draco continued to meet with Severus on a monthly basis to "catch up" on their current lives. He was caught by surprise six months earlier however when an anonymous tip had come into the Ministry during his shift and he was sent to investigate only to come upon Severus sitting at a café across from a Muggle park.

After taking Severus back to his office, he was informed that yes he had indeed been sitting at the café for a few hours watching the park and did so nearly every weekend. When pressed why, Snape had admitted that he was watching Potter and some Muggle woman. Since he hadn't actually violated any laws or acts of secrecy, Draco had filled out the report and let Severus go with a raised eyebrow in clear indication that they would be discussing the situation further at their next tea. Severus had nodded and left the building.

That evening found Draco ensconced within Severus' quarters a cup of tea in hand listening to Severus recount Potter and Draco's last year at Hogwarts and the relationship that had formed over intense Occulmency lessons and grown during the course of the war. Once it had ended, Snape and Potter had begun an intense romantic relationship and Severus had ended it just before graduation. Apparently Potter was still writing to Severus but wasn't giving the man the details of his life that Severus felt would show that Harry was living the life Severus had wanted him to have so he felt the need to find out for himself what his former lover was up to. Of course, Severus kept all of his observations to himself. Draco had no idea what Potter was up to now or had been doing and it didn't like that was likely to change anytime soon. At least, until now.

Draco shook his head as he turned to Severus and watched him watch Harry. This whole situation seemed to be headache inducing. "Seriously Severus. It's been five years. You said it yourself, you let him go. If you didn't want him to find anyone else, you shouldn't have done that. You should have been a man and told him what your fears were and gone from there. He's a bloody Gryffindor for fuck's sake. He would have just plowed right through your fears and we wouldn't be standing here."

Severus turned his eyes to Draco his lips tightening in a thin line. "Easy to say now, not so easy five years ago. How did you know I was here?"

Draco shrugged, "The usual, anonymous tip of a magic user nearby. Someone saw you more than likely and wanted to be sure the ex-Death Eater turned hero wasn't turning back into an evil git." He smirked then before raking his hand through his loose shoulder length blonde hair sweeping it back behind his ears. "Come on, let's go. I'll buy you a drink somewhere that is decidedly not Muggle."

Severus turned his gaze back to Harry and found the two men he had been fixating on locked in a tight embrace kissing and nearly bit his tongue off. He gave a sharp nod and he and Draco left the club and Harry Potter to snog the man he had been dancing with.


End file.
